


岁月如歌

by Celia4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>炮友梗<br/>中文</p>
            </blockquote>





	岁月如歌

1  
月光透过窗帘的缝隙射入利威尔的房间，他低下头，发现埋头在自己双腿间今天刚认识的少年的发色很像某一个人。那种看起来就软糯甜香，看起来像栗子的棕色。  
利威尔突然就没了兴致，虽然这个少年的长相、身材、技术都符合了自己的条件，但他却怎么都兴奋不起来。  
他拍拍少年的头：“好了，今天就到这里吧。”  
利威尔别过脸去不看少年的神色。  
“为什么？”少年的语气里有不甘、疑惑与隐隐的愤怒。  
利威尔从钱包里掏出数目不菲的钞票放到少年手里，但并不回答少年的问题：“下次吧，下次一定干到你下不了床。”  
少年扔掉了利威尔给他的钱，重重地把门摔上了。  
利威尔看着还在空中飘的钱，知道不会有下次了。他叹了一口气，走进浴室。在花洒的水流下，他把手放到了自己半勃的欲望之上。  
射精的一刹那，他想起了那个棕色的脑袋和那双绿色的眼睛，他忍不住叫出了他的名字：“艾伦。”  
艾伦。  
在艾伦搬出了利威尔的房子之后，利威尔再也没有享受过一个像样的高潮。

“哈哈，‘人类最强’这个月已经第三次半路放床伴的鸽子了！”PH酒吧的卡座里，利威尔对面的那个看不出性别的眼镜星人手里端着一杯龙舌兰酒，豪迈地笑着。  
“韩吉，不想死就闭嘴。”利威尔灌下第三杯伏特加，用眼光冷冷地扫着韩吉。  
韩吉并不因此停下他的做死行为，端着酒杯凑过去：“里维，还忘不了小天使吗？”  
利威尔把瓶里剩下的伏特加都倒在了韩吉的衣领里，当他准备去酒吧吧台再拿一瓶时，吧台那边传来一个声音阻止了他的前进。  
“一杯莫吉托，谢谢。”  
又点这种小孩子才会喝的酒啊，艾伦。  
利威尔抬手叫来了一个服务员，给自己又叫来了一瓶伏特加。然后顿了一下，把艾伦的酒钱给付了。  
然后他回到了卡座，目光却死死地咬住了舞池里的艾伦，他今天穿着紧身的休闲衬衫，扣子开到第三颗，形状漂亮的锁骨完全暴露在酒吧五颜六色的灯光之下，锁骨上还留着一个令人浮想连翩的吻痕。他的身材在衬衫的贴合之下完全显露出来，看起来清瘦但脱下来却有着漂亮不夸张的肌肉线条。哦，该死，他卡着音乐的节奏摆着胯，脸上还带着青涩害羞的表情，像一个已经开始散发出成熟甜香的青苹果，一副满分零号的模样让今晚许多狩猎的人都围了上来。他并不拒绝，但也不接受，只是跳着舞，眼神在酒吧的角角落落里不断游走，在利威尔的酒吧卡座上停留了几秒，然后又移开。  
有一个男人移步到艾伦身边，有一根食指挑起他的下巴：“今晚跟我走。”  
艾伦把脸别过去，隐晦地表达着拒绝。  
男人对舞池里喊了句什么，随后整个舞池沸腾起来，人群躁动。人们不断把艾伦往那个男人怀里推，还有人喊着“在一起”什么的。  
利威尔觉得自己的怒气到了不可控制的地步，直直地冲上了天灵盖。他站起身去，不顾韩吉的阻拦，拨开所有挡在他前面的人，走到了舞池中央，用惊人的臂力单手把艾伦揽到了自己怀里，一个直拳把那个不识趣的男人打倒在地。  
躁动的人群瞬间安静下来。他们知道眼前这个并不高大的男人就是圈中著名的“人类最强”利威尔。最强体现在除了身高的各个方面，长相、收入，当然也包括尺寸以及在床上的能力。想和他上床的男人有无数个，但令人遗憾的是，他只在上面。  
人们走的走，散的散，就算艾伦和现在躺在地上流血的男人回家所有人都有免费酒喝，也没有人愿意找“人类最强”的茬。  
利威尔强硬地扳过艾伦的脸，强迫他与自己接吻，而艾伦试图挣扎。两人就这么纠缠着进了酒吧的卫生间，利威尔把艾伦带到一个隔间里，把门锁上。  
“利威尔先生，请不要这样。”艾伦用尽全身力气挣开利威尔的禁锢，“‘我们只是一夜情，最多只能算固定的床伴’，这可是利威尔先生自己说的。”  
“现在我后悔了，你跟我回家。”利威尔压低了声音。旁边的隔间里传来刻意压抑着的呻吟和的水声，在这里，互不打扰大概是每个人心照不宣的规矩。  
“利威尔先生，我并不想要这样。”艾伦鼓起勇气把自己的眼睛对上利威尔的，“我……好不容易放弃。”  
利威尔突然觉得自己心软了，刚才升腾起来的想要把艾伦带回家或者就地操弄的欲望冷了下去。  
他有什么资格在这里？  
利威尔觉得自己一定是疯了。纠缠不清一向不是他的作风，但他这次却在放手之后后悔了。  
一定是因为性。他们的身体太合拍了。  
一阵急促的敲门声打断了利威尔的思考。  
“艾伦，你在里面吗？”温柔的男性的声音。  
艾伦趁着利威尔失神的片刻，打开了隔间的门。  
“阿尔敏。”艾伦走到金发少年的身边。  
叫阿尔敏的少年向前走一步护在艾伦的身前，利威尔看得出阿尔敏的紧张与不安，他甚至不敢与利威尔对视：“抱歉，利威尔先生。艾伦……要和我回家。”  
所以那个吻痕是这么来的？  
两个零号能干什么？前几天还口口声声说喜欢我，现在就和另一个男人在一起？你真的喜欢他吗？  
利威尔有很多话想问，却一句都说不出口。他不知道自己是怎么走出PH的大门的。  
车窗打开，冷风从窗户里灌进来，利威尔觉得自己酒醒了。  
他一拳打在方向盘上，汽车发出突兀的喇叭声，打碎了半夜大街上的寂静。

酒永远是男人们的挚友。利威尔心中有万千思绪不能倾吐，只能坐在家里的沙发上喝酒。  
他感觉眼前的事物越来越模糊，胃里的不适感与呕吐感越来越强烈。  
他想念一杯醒酒茶。  
艾伦在的时候，利威尔喝醉归家，艾伦总是会一边说“利威尔先生少喝点酒不好吗”一边给利威尔泡醒酒茶。然后在利威尔喝完醒酒茶以后，两个人不需要约定就会拥抱，接吻，相互抚摸，上床，利威尔怀念他在艾伦身体里的感觉，他们俩的身体是如此的契合，每一次，感官上的享受都让利威尔想永远待在那里。  
还有那双蒙上水汽的绿色的眼睛……  
利威尔觉得头越来越疼了，他起身去给自己泡了一杯醒酒茶。  
但没能喝完他就倒在沙发上睡着了。  
醒来的时候感觉身上发冷，窗户开着，秋天的夜风不断灌进来。没有人给他盖毯子。  
桌子上的那杯醒酒茶已经冷了，利威尔的手机震动起来，一个女人在那边喋喋不休地唱着。  
我的茶凉了，我不知道为什么要起床。（1）  
利威尔觉得烦透了，把手机捞过来，韩吉的名字出现在手机屏幕上。利威尔把手机塞在了沙发座垫下，喝醉后的头疼依然折磨着他，他扶着头进了卧室，被子并没有人帮他摊开，巨大的双人床的那头也没有另一具他熟悉的身体。星光透过窗户落在被子上，利威尔把自己埋在被子里。  
这样的夜里没有人陪就总会觉得孤独，在酒精和孤独的陪伴中利威尔再次入眠。  
梦里他又回到了第一次见到艾伦的时候，在PH酒吧门口他第一眼就看上了当时并没有成年的小鬼，那个晚上他们做得很疯狂，虽然那是艾伦的第一次。  
他一直赶他走，而他却住了下来，拿着一把这座房子惟二的钥匙，看着这座房子，利威尔的房间里无数双不同的脚进进出出。  
他们两个做爱的晚上，艾伦总会赖在利威尔的床上不走，利威尔不想说话，艾伦不想睡的时候，艾伦就会给利威尔读书。  
“爱丽儿，我的小鸟，这事要托您办理；以后你便可以自由地回到空中，从此我们永别了！”（2）  
“利威尔先生，你自由了。”艾伦走的时候拖着他来时带来的行李箱，利威尔对着街角看了很久，艾伦没有回头。  
屋檐上滴落的露水熄灭了利威尔的烟头。

（1）来自Dido的Thank You，原句是my tea's gone cold and i'm wondering why i got out of bed at all  
（2）摘自朱生豪译本莎士比亚≪暴风雨≫

2  
利威尔狠狠地发了一次烧。  
他很久没有生病了，这次生病让他有点猝不及防。  
他迷迷糊糊地起来，翻出了床头柜里到退烧药。药是艾伦上次发烧的时候利威尔帮他买的，艾伦在搬进来住之后发过几次烧，又不喜欢扎针，幸好年轻人身体好，每次吃完退烧药之后睡一觉就能好得七七八八。  
艾伦发烧的时候会在利威尔的床上从背后环抱着利威尔，利威尔会在这个时候很不温柔地挣开来，因为他感觉自己被当成了一个人型抱枕。然后艾伦就会嘟囔着“利威尔先生怎么这样”然后睡过去。  
利威尔在退烧药嗜睡的副作用下昏昏沉沉，他觉得自己真是病得太严重了。这几天所发生的一切，无不指出他在想念着那个曾在这里住的叫艾伦•耶格尔的少年，一种疑似爱情的病毒正在侵袭他自由的人生，他很想用性的依赖来解释，但这场病告诉他事实并非如此。从前那个gay圈里自由的“人类最强”已经不见了，这种类似与窒息的感觉让他绝望。  
突然门口传来细碎的声响，然后是钥匙插进锁孔的声音，门“吱呀”一声开了。  
“利威尔先生在吗？”艾伦的声音。  
利威尔闭着眼睛没有搭理。他感觉热度一点一点上升，蔓延到了脸上。  
“利威尔先生？”卧室门被推开，“钥匙我忘了还给你，现在给你放在床头……”  
利威尔有气无力地把水杯推落在地，玻璃碎了一地，哗啦啦的声音每一下都扎在利威尔心上。  
“走。”既然你不再属于我。  
“利威尔先生发烧了？”艾伦看到了利威尔床头的退烧药。  
“不关你的事。”  
艾伦没有再接他的话，只是把碎玻璃扫起来倒掉，然后轻车熟路地把新的杯子从柜子中拿出来，给利威尔倒了一杯温开水。  
他看起来真好，就像这里的另一个主人。  
“利威尔先生请不要再这么干，割伤了你的脚怎么办。”艾伦站在利威尔床边，把冷的毛巾敷在了利威尔的额头。  
“你打扫干净就好。”  
艾伦垂下了眼皮：“抱歉，利威尔先生，我只是来还钥匙的。”  
利威尔很愤怒。  
“那么多年的房租你都没有给我，要怎么还？”  
“我把能给的都给你了，利威尔先生。”  
利威尔并不答话，把自己额头上的毛巾和退烧药扔进了垃圾桶。  
“利威尔先生……”艾伦欲言又止。  
最后他好像下了很大的决心一般，转身走出了房门。  
卧室门被关上的声音让利威尔绝望，他想起身抽一支烟，却发现艾伦习惯性地再次收走了他的烟。  
“抽烟对身体不好呢。我想给利威尔先生最好的东西。”当时艾伦和利威尔开始相熟，艾伦赖在利威尔家里，两个人终于除了上床也开始聊些别的话题。艾伦抽走了利威尔正在抽的烟，自己吸了一口就呛了出来，然后说了那句话。  
之后他们上床了，这确实是比抽烟更让利威尔快活的事，艾伦的身体对利威尔来说有致命的吸引力，两个人之间说再多的话，做再多的事，都像是两人的前戏。  
那段时间，他和艾伦在一起的时候几乎都滚在床上，他以为那仅仅是性的吸引。  
利威尔再次昏睡过去，这次他没有做梦。

梦对成年人来说是件奢侈品。  
利威尔已经三十出头，当然不会再珍惜梦这种东西，但当他睁开眼睛看到艾伦围着围裙把熬好的粥放在他眼前时，他觉得这个梦如果永远不醒来真的还不赖。  
“利威尔先生发烧了，喝点粥比较好。”  
这是现实。  
利威尔感觉胸腔里的心脏跳的速度有点过快，好像要从口腔里蹦出来，幸福感如此真实强烈。  
当他完完全全占有这个人的时候并不如此，而是现在一切被回收之后他才觉得食髓知味。  
利威尔的烧已经退得差不多了，他坐起来，一天没有进食，理所应当的饥肠辘辘。他把粥全部喝完了。  
艾伦把碗收拾好，把新买的退烧药放在利威尔的床头柜上：“利威尔先生，没事我先回去了。”  
“回去找你的新欢吗？”利威尔把眼皮抬起来看他一眼。  
艾伦没有作答。在他起身的那一刻利威尔用自己惊人的臂力把艾伦圈在怀里。  
“别走。”  
说出来了。  
“我们可以过回以前的生活，那样你我都很愉快不是吗。”  
“哪样的生活？利威尔先生经常带不同的人回来过夜的生活吗？”艾伦的怒气像一阵风刮过，很快停歇，“利威尔先生的事情我不会再管，利威尔先生对我的眷恋大概只是不习惯吧，习惯了就好，这才是你的……自由。”

“我离开了我的父亲，我的母亲，还有家乡的城堡。他们都已经习惯了，我自己也习惯了。羊群没有我，也会习惯的。”艾伦曾侧躺在利威尔的床上，为他念完了一整本的≪牧羊少年的奇幻之旅≫。  
真的只是习惯吗？利威尔把手放在后脑勺，对着天花板思考。  
他的确习惯喝艾伦泡的醒酒茶，习惯每次把烟放在艾伦找不到的地方，习惯在星期天和艾伦一起大扫除，习惯还没睡醒的艾伦上班前在玄关处迷迷糊糊地和他接吻。  
在艾伦闯入他的生活之前他没有这些习惯。他只习惯于不断地与不同的人上床，然后迅速地忘记他们的名字、长相以及一切。  
所有的一切都是艾伦带给他的，而在他习惯了一切以后艾伦却全身而退。他习惯了艾伦的付出，却从未了解他，他甚至不知道艾伦的工作是什么。  
恼人的手机铃声从沙发座垫下响起，利威尔接起来，又是韩吉。  
“谢天谢地，里维，你终于接电话了。”韩吉的声音高亢兴奋，利威尔把手机移到了距离耳朵五厘米的地方。  
“有屁就放。”  
“哎呀人家就是想你啊不能打个电话吗？”  
“滚。”  
“好了说正事。罗斯公司的董事长今天去世了，邀请你参加葬礼。”  
“知道了帮我安排一下，我会出席，顺便帮我订束花。”利威尔踢掉脚上的拖鞋，挂掉电话，直接赤脚踩在客厅的长毛地毯上。罗斯公司跟利威尔的公司生意来往不少，利威尔不能不去。  
他闭着眼睛靠在自家的沙发上，他们曾经不止一次在这里做爱，艾伦的眼睛湿漉漉的，像刚刚被摘下的浆果。他们急切地接吻，向对方索求。  
冬天的时候艾伦会在客厅里点樱花味的线香，祈求天气快点暖起来，然后把刚刚煮好的咖啡放在利威尔面前，艾伦泡的咖啡永远是最好的，糖和奶精不会多一分也不会少一分，就像他自己，永远以让利威尔最舒适的姿态生活在利威尔的房子里。  
利威尔本来一个人住很大的房子不会寂寞，他早就不是需要寄托别人的人，艾伦搬进来的时候他只觉得吵，潜移默化，温水煮青蛙，他发现自己早就熟了，他不再习惯没有艾伦的生活。  
如果这是报复，那么艾伦赢了。  
这种习惯早就变成了名为依赖的情感，这种情感让利威尔不再继续夜夜睡在不同的人身边的生活，艾伦的离开不再像任何一个利威尔的床伴的离开，留下的不再只是身体高潮后心的空虚，而是一种被填满却又求不得的痛苦。  
他知道艾伦几乎偏执地爱他，否则他怎么会在这座房子里住这么久。他也知道他伤害了艾伦，让艾伦的偏执崩溃，带着来时的行李离开了这里。  
他突然好想给那个早晨离开的艾伦一个吻，就算只是安慰也好。  
利威尔知道，这种依赖有个别名叫，爱。

3  
穿着黑色礼服的女大提琴手披着长发，拉动琴弓，≪葬礼进行曲≫的沉重声音压得在场的每一个人都难以呼吸。  
格里沙就躺在礼堂的中央，白色的玫瑰花包围了他。他将在这里安息，走向更光明的地方。  
一个身影出现在白玫瑰旁边，棕色头发梳得一丝不苟，扣子扣得很认真，绿色的眼睛漂亮得找不到一点瑕疵。他的黑色西装外套的胸口别着一朵白玫瑰，还挂着水珠。  
利威尔的目光像被钉在了他身上。  
他的少年就站在那里，目光悲哀坚定。这种眼神利威尔见过很多次，在每一次利威尔带着不同的人进门时，艾伦都会愣一下，然后一言不发，用这种眼神目送利威尔和他的一夜情对象进入卧室。  
这种目光比冰更冰冷，比迷路的黑夜更绝望。  
现在，艾伦带着这种眼神，拿着雪白的发言稿，向所有来宾弯下腰，深深鞠了一个躬。  
“首先，我要代表罗斯公司感谢各位参加家父的葬礼……”利威尔没听过艾伦的这种声音，官方正式的口气，缺少艾伦最迷人的生气。他绿色的眼睛扫过每一个来宾，唯独少了利威尔，他的目光轻轻跳过利威尔，像手指在琴键上漏过一个音符。  
“我父亲已经逝去，过去的已不复存在。今天，我将继承罗斯公司，继承我父亲毕生的事业……”  
利威尔没能听进去艾伦后面的发言。

罗斯公司几年前出了一个丑闻，董事长格里沙惟一的儿子，罗斯公司的继承人，因为性向的问题放弃了联姻并且离家出走，董事长格里沙因此大病一场，从此开始寡言。  
后来，罗斯公司因为垄断了剂市场开始慢慢壮大，不再需要联姻，格里沙几次表示愿意接纳儿子的性向，但他并没有眷恋。  
经常有人猜度这个让董事长儿子魂不守舍的男人究竟有温柔，贴心，耐心，才能织出这张密不透风的网，让继承人无法挣脱，不顾一切地陷入。  
利威尔没想过这个男人会是自己，而温柔、贴心、耐心他一样都不沾边。这几个定语更像是艾伦所付给利威尔的一切，不，艾伦所给的比这更热切，更奋不顾身。

等到利威尔从思绪中抽身的时候，艾伦的声音已经停止了。利威尔愣了一下，然后在他身边穿着黑色套装的韩吉扯了扯她的袖子，凑到他耳边小声说：“里维……真是不是冤家不聚头啊。”然后露出了一个和葬礼完全不符合的笑容。  
利威尔看着远处与宾客们周旋的艾伦，毫不犹豫地踩了韩吉的脚。  
艾伦的公司接手得并不轻松，毕竟他在这整整五年间从来没有管理过公司的任何事务，对公司的运营状况也不甚了解，董事和合作伙伴们一齐围了上去，一个接一个的问题和质问让艾伦甚至来不及喘口气。  
利威尔看着他的少年皱着眉头，好看的绿色眼睛也眯了起来，正在笨拙地解释些什么，但那些围上去的人并不打算就此罢休，公司领导阶层换代的时候正是他们见缝插针的好时机。  
利威尔缓缓地走进人群，一个黑发的女人站在艾伦身边一言不发，默默帮他抵挡着越来越多的人群，而那天在PH酒吧见到的名叫阿尔敏的金发少年，正拿着一份报告努力地向人群解说。  
不过，说再多的话都是徒劳的，因为他们今天根本不打算放过艾伦。利威尔拧起了眉毛，目光凛然，他决定做些什么。  
“艾伦∙耶格尔先生。”利威尔喊艾伦的全名，“作为多年的合作伙伴，我代表L公司向罗斯公司表示感谢。今后，L公司会继续支持新董事长的决定。”  
利威尔把手伸进自己的内袋，心里默默咀嚼着艾伦投在他身上的诧异眼神，掏出一把枪，狠狠拍在桌子上。  
“诸位也看到了，L公司并不是一个单纯的投资公司，以后谁如果跟耶格尔先生作对，那也是跟L公司过不去。”利威尔声音里的温度降到了冰点以下。L公司拥有着行内素质最高、实力最强的“保安”。他们可以不忌惮利威尔，但他们不能不害怕L公司。  
“相信各位今天是来祭奠前董事长的，有什么事我们日后有的是时间商量。”韩吉赶紧上来打圆场，刚才围上来咄咄逼人的人们看着散发着黑色金属光泽的面面相觑，然后识趣地退让。  
艾伦看来是松了口气，他犹豫了一下，还是上前走到利威尔身边。  
“利威尔先生，谢谢你。”艾伦的声音很轻，力度就像他从前把笨拙的嘴唇送到利威尔颈侧轻轻亲吻一样小。  
但利威尔的耳朵能够捕捉到，这个声音他听了太多遍。  
打招呼。求饶。看喜剧时笑起来。做爱时情不自禁的呻吟。  
但他现在在说“谢谢你”。一个近乎于陌生人的词语。  
利威尔突然很想抽根烟。  
他忍住了手指往烟盒摸的冲动，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“利威尔先生，以后就是合作伙伴了。”艾伦在笑，尽管这个笑容很僵硬。  
利威尔恨透了艾伦这个假惺惺的笑，就好像他们真的只是只有生意上联系的商人，相互算计，尔虞我诈。必要的时候能够撕开脸皮，一拍两散，各取所需以后再也不见。  
“各取所需”。  
利威尔以前对于床伴的要求就是各取所需，上完床随时就能穿上衣服走人，反正他要的只是感官的刺激。  
但艾伦要的是爱情。所以他注定在这场投资里血本无归，破产撤资。  
利威尔恨不得现在就凑过去吻他，撕开他的衣服，让他的表情变得真实而迷乱，最好他的双腿能够缠绕住他的腰，然后在高潮的时候对他一遍一遍不厌其烦地说“我爱你”。  
利威尔觉得自己光是想想就要硬了。他的脑袋在此刻似乎已经当机，所有脑细胞罢工停止思考，只有本能不断地叫嚣着“上了他”。  
在利威尔的意识回来之前，艾伦已经转身离开了。利威尔看着艾伦的背影，他又瘦了，瘦削的身体快要撑不起西装，松松垮垮。  
果然还是个小鬼，遇到这么大的事，一定很难过吧？  
利威尔庆幸自己被重新赋予了一个机会，能够以一种另外的形式保护他，爱惜他，补偿他从前付出过的毫无保留的爱。

葬礼进行得差不多了，艾伦看起来精疲力竭。利威尔克制住自己想要靠过去帮助的冲动，准备不动声色地离开。  
但就在利威尔准备叫韩吉离开的时候发生了些意外。  
枪响的一瞬间，黑发的女生冲过去扑倒了艾伦，然后是桌椅碰撞的声音，人群开始惊恐起来。  
利威尔用了三秒钟锁定了开枪的位置，又用了两秒钟冲过去把朝艾伦开枪的混蛋揪了出来，一脚踢掉了对方手中那把柯尔特2000。  
利威尔安排在人群中的保镖们冲出来，把不知名的杀手给制服了。  
“你是谁？”杀手是个有着金发宽肩膀的高大男子，他的子弹擦伤了黑发女生的肩膀，艾伦手忙脚乱地叫着救护车，而韩吉作为利威尔的助手兼私人医生为名叫三笠的女生做了一些简单的处理，并没有什么大碍。  
杀手与利威尔对视半晌，决定什么都不说，拼尽全力挣脱了利威尔的束缚，在众目睽睽之下朝着自己的嘴巴开了一枪，饮弹自尽。  
“真的以为自杀就能封住自己的嘴吗？”利威尔嗤笑，翻起杀手尸体的袖口，抚摸着杀手腕口处黑色的纹身。  
人群已经散得差不多，三笠也已经被送往了医院进行治疗。礼堂里的白玫瑰散落在地上，花瓣散的散，落的落，有些甚至在太阳的照射下开始腐烂。  
“利威尔先生，这就是大人的世界吗？”艾伦看起来很糟糕。  
利威尔再也忍耐不住，冲过去抱住了他。内心的躁动在此刻平息，他觉得安稳、安定，心在一块柔软的大地上着了陆。这是和多少人接吻、做爱都换不来的感受。此刻他甘愿放弃自由，把自己永远禁锢在一个人身边。  
所有的爱情故事有了意义，所有的情歌有了声音。爱是被上帝祝福的东西。  
有温热的液体落在利威尔的颈窝上，利威尔抬头，吻去艾伦的眼泪。  
以后再也不能让这个小鬼为别人哭了。利威尔在心里默默许愿，又补充了一句，就算是自己也不行。

4  
艾伦在车后座上睡着了，利威尔开车去了一个地方。  
这里是一个工业区，旁边工厂的烟囱冒着黑烟，空气的污浊程度令人发指，地上堆满了垃圾，不时有脏兮兮的野猫窜出来挡住利威尔的去路。  
利威尔以为自己不会来这里第二次，但他这次非来不可。  
他绕过了成堆的垃圾，里面好像还混杂着断臂残肢，如果利威尔仔细翻找，也许还能幸运地找到成具的完整尸体。利威尔皱了皱眉头，走进了一家废弃的工厂。  
工厂里一个人都没有，年久失修的大型生产机器失去了轰鸣的能力，油污和燃烧的痕迹遍布了整个工厂。这里很安静，利威尔在一台机器前停下了了脚步，按了一下开关。  
机器的一块铁片慢慢往上升，利威尔的眼前出现了一条过道。  
利威尔走了进去，铁片自动下降。  
铁片的两端是两个不同的世界。  
外面肮脏腐烂的味道停止在了铁片那里，过道里只有酒精的味道、薄荷味空气清新剂的味道、女人的香水味道。里面正在举办一场派对，玻璃酒杯在霓虹灯下反射出不同颜色的光，穿着羽毛背心妆容夸张的女人们在男人的抚摸下尖叫欢笑着，扭动着她们的腰肢。  
利威尔在吧台长桌的边缘找到了他要找的人，男人已经上了年纪，岁月在他眼角凿下深深的印痕，但年龄当然不是他放弃风流的理由。他左手端着一杯龙舌兰，右手搂着一位金发美女，两个人的鼻尖已经快碰上了，金发美女甚至闭上了眼睛，她的睫毛被昂贵的睫毛膏拉得很长，微微颤抖着。  
“奈尔，解释一下。”利威尔在两个相互调情的人的嘴唇快要碰上的时候开了口。  
金发美女睁开了眼睛，不快地扫了一下利威尔，然后脸一下子涨得通红，识趣地跑开了。  
奈尔•德克把杯中的龙舌兰一口气喝完：“利威尔，你坏了我的好事。我这个老光棍可不像你们年轻人，随随便便就能找来一大堆美女。”  
利威尔用纸巾擦了擦奈尔旁边的座位，坐了上去，向酒保要了一杯伏特加。  
“我对女人可不感兴趣。”利威尔把手里的纸巾扔掉，“啧，脏死了。”  
“你要问什么？”酒精开始让奈尔发热，他把袖子卷到了手肘处，百达翡丽的腕表下藏着一条黑色的龙。  
这个纹身和格里沙葬礼上的杀手一模一样。  
“从接受委托开始吧。”利威尔的伏特加被送上来，但利威尔没有急着喝。  
“利威尔，我们只是拿钱办事。能不能去塞舌尔泡几个黑妞就看这次的任务了，结果是我没有当非洲女婿的命啊。”  
“少废话。委托人是谁？”  
奈尔起身，没有回答利威尔的问题。他向着地下室的更深处走去，利威尔紧随其后。  
酒吧的音乐很快开始减弱，这里作为杀手组织“黑龙”的据点，就像一个地下王国。  
他们路过一间格斗室，一座地下打靶场，一所枪械库，来到了一间类似于审讯室的房间。房间里装着几十个显示器，忠实地反映着这个地下王国里正在发生的一切。  
“我的派对怎么样？和盖茨比的哪个好？”  
“不，现在不是谈论派对的时候。我只想知道委托人﹣﹣是谁？”  
“可是抱歉，我的黛西在那里呢。”奈尔无奈地耸耸肩膀，手指指着其中的一个显示器，利威尔的车停在那里，车里的艾伦还在熟睡。刚才和奈尔调情的金发女郎手里拿着一把手枪，正对着艾伦的方向靠近，“这里是我的地盘，我就是这里的盖茨比，利威尔。”  
利威尔踢掉了椅子站起来，打了个响指：“你的附庸风雅真有够恶心的……”  
“奈尔，你是不是老得糊涂了？”远处开火的声音传来，“你以为我会把艾伦一个人丢在那里？”  
奈尔从口袋里掏出一把手枪，朝利威尔的方向开了三枪，利威尔避开了子弹。他的动作极快，迅速靠近奈尔并夺过他手中的枪，抵在奈尔的太阳穴上。  
“抱歉，你的杀手们暂时抽不出时间来保护你。你的地下王国已经被包围了。”  
“什么时候发现的？”奈尔的声音充满了不甘。  
“酒保在伏特加里下药的动作也太明显了吧？”利威尔扣下了扳机，“没有人能伤害艾伦。”  
砰。  
房间里硝烟弥漫。  
利威尔看着显示器里那个靠近艾伦的女杀手被远处安排好的狙击手一枪毙命，车里的艾伦继续安睡着，利威尔竟然微笑了一下。  
幸好他车的玻璃隔音效果好。怎么能为这点小事打扰到艾伦的睡眠呢。  
“奈尔，也不知道你听过这句话没。‘所有的光鲜亮丽都敌不过时间，并且一去不复返。’（注1）你已经太老了。”利威尔一脚踢开奈尔的尸体，刚走出房间两步，又折返到房间里拿走了奈尔口袋里的手机。

艾伦醒来的时候在他熟悉的房间里，他穿着刚好合身的睡衣，睡衣的吊牌刚刚被剪下，在房间的垃圾桶里，上面代表价格的数字让艾伦咋舌。  
这个房间他住了五年，实在是熟悉得要命。床头柜的玻璃杯里是新鲜的柠檬水。  
艾伦爬下床，来到客厅里。  
客厅里不止利威尔先生一个人，还有埃尔文先生，韩吉先生（？）和很多艾伦以前没有见过的人。  
大家在热烈地讨论着什么，但利威尔先生很少说话，只是用手转着黑色中性笔，不时地皱两下眉头。  
“艾伦，怎么不穿外套就出来了？”利威尔第一个发现了从房间里走出来的艾伦。  
艾伦这才觉得窘迫，自己只穿了睡衣就跑出来还真是……  
利威尔拍了拍手示意今天到此为止，众人心照不宣地离开了利威尔的房间，连韩吉都难得地没有作死。  
“艾伦，留下来。”利威尔帮艾伦套上了外套，并顺势抱住了他。  
“不……”艾伦的声音迟疑了一下，但还是吐出了这个音节。  
“以前的事情我很抱歉。”利威尔把艾伦抱得更紧，他们的胸膛被狠狠地挤压在一起，他可以感受到少年的单薄与脆弱，他愿用余生来弥补曾经的错误。  
“利威尔先生……”艾伦低下头，两人四目相对。  
艾伦眼里的热情在冷下来，火焰曾经燃烧过他的眼眶，但此刻这片绿色的草原却只剩下灰烬。  
利威尔放开了他，他知道，艾伦的心已经死去了。  
也难怪，在一个人最烂漫天真的年岁里，艾伦把所有的热情与爱恋统统都交给了他，那颗心过去灼烧得让利威尔难以招架。  
是利威尔亲手让它冷却，他亲手毁灭了艾伦的所有梦想。  
一瓶酒总会喝到底，娇艳的花朵最终凋谢，而一场刻骨铭心的爱情，若不能成双，便会沉入无尽的深渊。  
利威尔开始憎恨从前的自己，无尽挥霍，肆意领取，透支了现在的自己本该拥有的幸福。  
他拥有了五年，却在失去了一个月以后才醒悟。  
利威尔帮艾伦拉好外套的拉链：“艾伦，我不会要求你太多。住下来，现在起让我来保护你。”  
艾伦没有说话。他只是看着利威尔。  
良久，他才打破沉默：“太晚了，利威尔先生。”  
他沉默地去房间换了衣服，沉默地离开了利威尔的家。  
不，没有艾伦这边很难被称为“家”。  
艾伦的关门声很轻，利威尔望着他离开的背影，低下了头。随后他拨打了韩吉的电话让韩吉找人保护艾伦。

艾伦，现在我爱你，并不要求你也爱我。  
现在开始，换我爱你多一点。

注1：来自菲茨杰拉德的≪了不起的盖茨比≫，盖茨比为了能看到心爱的姑娘黛西天天办派对，只为了她有一天能出席。奈尔这里借盖茨比来自比只是为了显示自己的派对很高大上~

5  
PH酒吧。  
利威尔依然坐在他最习惯的那个卡座里，手里拿着一杯伏特加。  
在第一次在这里碰见艾伦的晚上，他也坐在这个位置喝一样的酒。  
东西一样，但心情不一样。  
现在酒吧里的红男绿女们都入不了利威尔的眼，每一个都能让利威尔挑出一堆的毛病，更别说带回去过夜。  
“埃尔文，什么时候你店里的人都长得这么糟糕了？”利威尔灌下今晚第五杯伏特加，又给自己满上。  
埃尔文只是笑，不说话。  
利威尔的眼睛再次无意识地往舞池瞟去，其实今天来这里，他还是抱了点侥幸心理，期待能在这里碰见艾伦。  
“里维啊别看了，小天使家刚刚出了那么多事情，他不会来这里的啦。”韩吉摆弄着酒杯上的苹果塔，故意忽略了利威尔温度骤降的目光。  
“是吗。”利威尔晃动着玻璃杯中琥珀色的酒液，心不在焉。  
人群中再次爆发出尖叫，化着夸张妆容的男孩们身体柔软，如水蛇般缠绕在钢管上，今天晚上最精彩的表演就此拉开序幕。舞台上撒满了钞票，人们朝男孩吹着口哨，男孩把自己的身体以一种诡异的姿势攀附在钢管上，扭动着他那受过不知道多少人触碰的腰肢。  
对于猎艳的人来说，这里就是天堂（paradise）。永远泛着酒精的甜香，美人一大把，这里还有最高档不伤身的致幻剂足够让他们的每个夜晚都兴奋起来（韩吉特供）。价格虽然高了点，但一切向前看，快乐万岁，谁会在乎呢。  
对于失恋的人来说，这里就是地狱（hell），无人倾听，每个人都专注于自己的世界，酒精本身没有温度，无法让人心得到安慰。周围的喧嚣事不关己，但在这里却永远找不到安静的角落。  
PH酒吧，埃尔文取名的原意就在于此。  
利威尔曾经以为自己永远会是第一种，但今夜，他却心甘情愿沦为第二种，躲在卡座里喝闷酒。  
“那边那个男孩子在冲你眨眼睛啊里维。”韩吉指了指酒吧的吧台。  
利威尔眼睛都没抬，只是往酒杯里加冰块：“没兴趣。”  
“诶，花丛中的利威尔收心了？真有趣啊。”韩吉大叫起来，眼睛开始发亮。  
利威尔把空酒瓶塞进了他的嘴巴来让他安静。  
“my tea's gone cold， i'm wondering why i got out of bed at all…”利威尔的手机响起来，手机屏幕上闪动着“艾伦”。

“抱歉利威尔先生，这么晚还让你过来。”艾伦朝着利威尔微笑，手里拿着一堆文件。  
“没关系。”利威尔在艾伦的办公室找了个靠艾伦最近的位置坐下。  
“话说利威尔先生刚才在酒吧里吧，说话什么的我听不太清楚呢。”艾伦依然笑着，没有不悦的表情。  
利威尔皱了皱眉头，艾伦以前十分反感利威尔动辄就去酒吧里买醉，甚至在离开前不久两人还因此吵过架。  
利威尔觉得有点苦涩，反射性地往口袋里掏烟，动作却在艾伦抬眼的一瞬间顿住了。  
“抱歉。”  
“利威尔先生干嘛要道歉。”艾伦把头低了下去，没有任何表情，“我们已经分……不，我们根本就没谈过恋爱。”  
“我们只是一夜情，最多只能算固定的床伴。”自己说过的话回响在脑海里，利威尔挫败地扶住额头。  
后悔这个词怎么写，利威尔算是真正学会了。  
“谈事情吧。”房间里的空气有点尴尬。  
“好。”艾伦把文件抽出来递给利威尔，“利威尔先生先看下这个。”  
“嗯？麻醉剂外泄？”利威尔的眉峰蹙在一起，感到非常不悦。  
这恐怕又是那个神秘的委托人的手笔。利威尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“我怀疑，是董事会内部的人做的。”艾伦又从抽屉里掏出一个盒子，递给利威尔，“我在我的办公室桌下发现了这个。”  
微型器。  
“能自由出入我的办公室的人就只有阿明、三笠和董事会的人，阿明和三笠显然不会干这样的事，所以……”  
利威尔起身凑到艾伦的耳边，呼吸喷在艾伦的耳朵上。艾伦很显然害羞了，耳根泛起了淡淡的红色。  
“诶，利威尔先生别……”  
“小心隔墙有耳。”不知道是不是艾伦的错觉，他好像听到了利威尔的轻笑。  
“上次你父亲葬礼上的事，是有人雇佣奈尔•德克的杀手干的。委托人我已经在查了。”  
“谢谢你，利威尔先生。”  
艾伦显然急于摆脱被困在利威尔怀抱里的窘境，试图起身：“利威尔先生要喝茶吗我去帮你……”  
利威尔没有给艾伦泡茶的机会，他直接把自己的嘴唇贴在了艾伦的嘴唇上面。  
他们的身体进入了一种相熟的模式，接吻这件事对于过去的他们来说实在是太普通了，甚至不需要调整，他们直接就能找好最舒服的角度。  
每一条唇纹似乎都能互相贴合，从嘴唇那里不断传来的属于少年的热度渡到了利威尔到身体上，熨平了利威尔因为缺少艾伦而干枯起皱的心。  
吻在不断升温，趁着艾伦没反应过来的片刻他的舌头已经伸了进去。  
温暖湿热，口腔里的每一寸细胞都表示着对利威尔这位熟客的欢迎，利威尔勾起艾伦失去反应能力的舌头，轻轻刺激着艾伦舌尖上感受甜蜜的味蕾。  
利威尔的手解开了艾伦衬衫的第三颗纽扣，不断地往下滑。  
艾伦的身体实在是太美好，每一处的反应都让利威尔感到满足。在这段感情的最初，利威尔就是被这具身体所吸引。  
他们的身体契合得可怕，每一个地方都像是为对方量身设计，更何况，相处五年，他们都更适应彼此。  
唔……  
血液的甜腥味在两人的口腔间弥漫开来，艾伦的眼睛里的迷惘、害怕都已经褪去，迎接利威尔的，是那双不起波澜的绿色眼睛。  
被咬了舌头……吗。  
“利威尔先生，事情已经谈得差不多了，请回吧。”艾伦把所有心情都收拾了起来，下了逐客令。  
明明前一刻还瘫软在他的怀里，下一秒就能如此冷静，利威尔叹气，果然很多东西失去了就很难再得到吗。  
艾伦栗色的头发看起来蓬松却自然服帖，收拾得整整齐齐，绿色眼睛干净不含杂质，年轻的身体靠近时可以闻到妥贴的木质香水味，他的未来充满了无限美好的可能。  
他就像是美的代名词，自己却不知觉。  
利威尔觉得自己一定是被蛊惑了，格雷诺耶的香水瓶似乎被打开了（注1），艾伦如此冷淡绝情的话语他毫不在意，他只想把眼光放在他身上，贪婪地欣赏这种美。  
“人生因为有美，所以注定是个悲剧。”（注2）  
作为一个唯美主义者，利威尔当然喜欢王尔德，但他觉得王尔德说的话错了。  
他们之间，一定不会是悲剧。  
他要臣服于这种美，向他效忠，并用一生来追逐他。  
“利威尔先生……”艾伦再次开口，语气带着迟疑、恳求。他的嘴唇依然红肿，随随便便就能让利威尔回想起刚才那个让人心跳加速的吻。  
就这么想要我离开吗？和我多待一会儿有这么煎熬？利威尔在心里苦笑。  
“那抱歉，打扰了。”利威尔起身推开门，一步刚迈出去，却又回头，“早点睡，别太辛苦了，艾伦。”  
轻轻带上门，利威尔看了看自己起了反应的下半身。  
又是一个自己解决的晚上啊。  
但利威尔觉得不算糟。

注1：帕•聚斯金德的≪香水≫里的梗。  
注2：语出著名的唯美主义者，奥斯卡•王尔德。

6  
房间里出现了第一个蜘蛛网。利威尔想到，很久没有扫除了。  
最近被很多事情缠身，房间很久没有打扫。  
一切终于开始进入正常的轨道，即使小麻烦从来没有间断过。比如麻醉剂外泄事件仍有发生，再比如拿回来的奈尔到手机输错三次密码所有的信息都会被销毁。  
艾伦已经学会独立地面对媒体和警方的盘问，手机的密码交给了韩吉那个科学怪人，罗斯公司甚至由研发组长阿尔敏开始研发新的麻醉剂品种，三笠的伤好了起来。  
这个下午属于利威尔自己，而他独处的大部分时间，都在进行扫除。  
帮客厅和主卧的地板打完蜡后，利威尔进入了艾伦曾经住的次卧，这里除了床和窗帘以外的全部东西都被搬空了，再也没有艾伦曾经生活过的痕迹，连带那些记忆，也进入了脑海中一个难以触碰的角落。  
他们曾经在这张不大的床上翻滚过，接了一个长达五分钟的吻，然后艾伦气喘吁吁地要求关窗被利威尔拒绝。那天下午阳光明媚，咖啡的香味飘散在这个房间里，影碟机里年少的娜塔莉•波特曼无奈地躺在床上叹气，故作老成地向那个照顾她的男人告白：“里昂，我想我爱上你了。”（注1）  
他们也在这里发生了第一次争吵，关于男孩、身体与情感。这场争吵没有赢家，以艾伦张开双腿为结尾，升级成为一场身体的侵略战。艾伦开始发出第一声喘息的时候，收音机里的蕾哈娜突然在那里撕心裂肺地唱着：“你就隔岸观火好了。”（注2）  
利威尔的抹布擦到艾伦的床头柜，他突然想起这里是艾伦放书的地方。  
作为一个医科生，艾伦深切地厌恶着他的专业书，却热爱着文学。艾伦从来不让利威尔碰这个柜子。  
利威尔拉开抽屉，却发现底部木板不太平整。他用力扳动，却发现木板竟然可以轻易抽离。  
艾伦有东西忘了带走，一本厚厚的牛皮纸封面本子。  
扉页上贴着一张照片。  
照片上的利威尔比现在稍微年轻些，站在PH酒吧门口抽烟，照片的像素很糟糕，像是用手机偷拍的。酒吧门口的灯光并不明亮，利威尔的半个脸埋在黑暗中。烟头上的火星燃烧着，烟雾朝西飘散。  
“这是我第一次看见他，我确定我在这一刻爱上了他。他穿得很少，我好想温暖他。”艾伦的笔迹。  
这是艾伦的日记。  
抱着“这不道德”和“我想要更多地了解艾伦”的矛盾想法，利威尔继续阅读了下去。  
“今天三笠给我打了电话，她问我过得怎么样，我的事她都知道了。我说我过得很好，利威尔先生肯收留我并保障我正常的生活开销，我觉得很高兴。她说那就好。  
顿了很久，她告诉我，她已经放下我了，她决定接受让的告白。  
我祝福了她。  
我真替三笠高兴，让很喜欢她，她一定会幸福的。  
至于我？还是祈祷今天利威尔先生别带人回来吧。”  
“今天在学校里解剖了尸体，洗了三十遍手才敢回家。利威尔先生有洁癖，我得接受这点。”  
“今天他没回来，手白洗了。”  
“利威尔先生今天在八点之前就回了家，我好开心。我们一起吃了晚饭，很难得地没有做饭后运动。  
虽然利威尔先生完全不记得情人节什么的，但我还是很开心。”  
“今天一个男孩找到利威尔先生家里来了，他长得很好看，他们两个在门口没说几句就开始接吻，然后进了房间。  
算了，我还是早点睡吧。”  
“昨天晚上又和利威尔先生上了床，但早上醒来他已经不见了。”  
“今天发烧了，利威尔先生给我倒了热水又给我吃了退烧药。我从来没有见过这么细心温柔的利威尔先生。”  
“今天爸爸给我打电话了，好像病情更严重了。利威尔先生今天还是去酒吧了。  
或许该考虑一下回去。”  
“我没能够温暖你，连我自己都冷了下去。人生总要道别，那我们就到此为止吧。”  
……  
每一个字都是关于利威尔。  
那些过往的记忆汹涌而来，赤着脚站在地毯上的艾伦，打电话笑起来的艾伦，帮利威尔送伞的艾伦，生病面色潮红的艾伦。  
当然还有那扇偷偷打开一条缝的门，一下子少了半瓶的洗手液，那盒没吃完的退烧药，那支躺在艾伦书桌上的黑色钢笔。  
利威尔不知道艾伦是怀着怎样的心情写下这样的一字一句，慢慢累积，温柔到了极致，结局也残酷到了极致。他好像看到了艾伦的笑容和眼泪，还有一个人拿着笔在纸张上书写时的无尽的沉默。  
在本子的最后一页，艾伦抄写了一句话：“如果那个男人爱你，他的眼睛里就有疼惜。如果不爱就只有欲望。”（注3）  
艾伦在利威尔眼睛里只找到了欲望，甚至那份欲望也不只付给他一个人。他曾以为抓住那份欲望，慢慢升温，它就能变成疼惜。  
但他却忘了，欲望和疼惜之间没有同种元素，进行再多的化学反应，添加再多的催化剂，也不可能完成这个实验。  
试管爆炸了。他收拾好残骸，最终一言不发地离开了这个名叫“利威尔”的实验室。  
等到利威尔懂得一切的时候已经太晚。  
利威尔总是对和他上床的人很慷慨，他可以给他们大把的钞票，也能带他们去海边公路兜风。之后他和他们一拍两散，形同陌路，最好再也不见。  
艾伦从一开始就是特殊的。利威尔默许他住下来，吃他煮的饭，喝他泡的咖啡和茶，一起听音乐，看电影，每天抬头不见低头见，有时候看起来就像真正的情人。  
利威尔总是用身体的合拍来解释他们的关系，可是看完艾伦的整本日记，他才突然明白。  
这场游戏，他和艾伦都输了。  
他从一开始就付出了感情，但他却不知道。  
利威尔迫不及待地抽了一支烟。  
烟草的味道进入了他的肺里面，他觉得有些慰藉，烟灰掉下来烫到了他的手掌，他也没有知觉。  
迷恋是一种吞噬。（注4）也许多少年前有一个女人也怀着同样的心情看着越南的景色提笔写下这句话。  
艾伦对利威尔的迷恋已经到了极限，那个巨大的黑洞终于把他吞噬了。现在，轮到利威尔反过来体验那种几乎疯狂的迷恋。  
想念他的发，他的眼睛，他的吻。这种想念堆压在一起，等待着出口释放。  
利威尔从来没谈过恋爱，他曾经嗤笑过所有爱情电影里的主角们，觉得他们愚蠢，没有理智，徒费力气。现在，那些角色们的心情却鲜活了起来，深陷爱情中的人们，自寻烦恼，陷身囹圄，苦思冥想却得不到爱情的结果。  
利威尔觉得自己快中毒了，而惟一的解药，他却拿不到。  
并且有可能再也得不到。  
感情找到了痛苦的通道，挣扎着喷涌而出。  
利威尔坐在艾伦房间的地板上，看着手中的烟灰落地。  
门口有轻微的响动，然后利威尔听到了韩吉不合时宜的高亢的声音：“真是个美好的下午呢，是吧，里维。”  
听到韩吉的脚步声，利威尔断定他进门一定没有脱鞋。  
“里维你怎么都不锁门你知道这样有多危险吗？还好进来的人是我，要是居心叵测的坏人可怎么办啊……”  
“里维你人呢……啊原来在这里啊。”韩吉的声音越靠越近。  
“诶，里维。你怎么哭了？”韩吉的声音充满了惊诧，利威尔抹了抹脸，确实有咸腥的液体滑落。  
利威尔掐灭了手中的烟。

注1：不用我多说了吧，大家都看过的经典≪这个杀手不太冷≫  
注2：这个大家也应该都听过，原句是“just gonna stand there and watch me burn”，来自Rihanna和Eminem的≪Love The Way You Lie≫  
注3、注4：均出自玛格丽特•杜拉斯的著名作品≪情人≫

7  
韩吉和利威尔对视沉默了很久。半晌，韩吉才盘着腿在床上坐下来：“过来只是想告诉你，密码我已经破解了，你猜是什么？”  
利威尔把手中的抹布往韩吉脸上一扔：“我怎么知道。”  
“是生日，那个女杀手的生日。”韩吉顿了一下，“我本来也只是听说那个女杀手和奈尔关系过分亲密才抱着试试看的想法，没想到奈尔竟然对她动了真情。”  
利威尔看着韩吉，没有说话。  
“所以，里维啊，”韩吉在床上呈“大”字形躺下，“喜欢是件特别不靠谱的事啊。”  
“切。”利威尔把韩吉踢下床，把床单拉下来准备清洗。  
奈尔本来可以守住秘密，却因为“喜欢”，最后一道防线崩溃，泄露了他的委托人信息。  
利威尔靠在洗衣机边，听着洗衣机的轰鸣，把玩着奈尔的手机。  
委托人，竟然是他。

“艾伦•耶格尔先生，这次你们公司的药剂可是出了人命，您再不整顿一下内部，我们警方不会再对罗斯公司这么宽容了。”  
“我很抱歉，基尔希斯坦警长。”艾伦在警局的审讯室里，低头看着手指上翻起的肉丁。  
“喂，别心不在焉啊，混蛋。你以为我会放过你吗？上次三笠受伤的事情我还没找你算帐呢。”让看起来很愤怒，又没来由地表现出丧气，拍了一下艾伦的肩膀。  
“除了抱歉我不知道再对你说些什么，让，我也不能向你保证些什么。并不是我不想抓内鬼，只是，”艾伦终于把碍眼的肉丁拔掉，“事情没我们想像中那么简单。”  
照片上的红裙女人骨瘦如柴，躺在海边小镇的阴暗巷道里，眼睛惊恐地睁着，却再也看不到黎明的降临。她的裙摆被撕裂，身上的淤青惨不忍睹。  
她在毒瘾发作的情况下被人强行注射了超大剂量的麻醉剂，导致神经中枢的衰竭，从而引发了死亡。  
她身上有多处被性侵犯的痕迹，大腿根部还粘着干涸的白色固体。  
艾伦痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
不﹣﹣他绝不能让这种事情再次发生。  
口袋里的手机震动了起来，艾伦看了看来电显示，犹豫了一下还是接了。  
“阿尔敏？”阿尔敏正在为新产品的推出而进行没日没夜地实验，照理说应该没有时间打电话给艾伦。  
“艾伦，董事会的人现在都在实验室，他们似乎已经知道出人命的事情了，他们对你……很不满。现在他们不允许我继续进行实验……”阿尔敏的新型麻醉剂一旦实验成功，将成为罗斯公司继续垄断麻醉剂公司的一大利器，而实验的某些数据，一分一秒都无法拖延。  
“阿尔敏，我现在在警局，也许一时半会没有办法赶回来……”艾伦咬了咬嘴唇，“你先打电话给利威尔先生吧……他一定有办法。”

利威尔以最快的速度来到了实验室。  
“利威尔先生，您没有办法插手罗斯公司的事务！”一个年过花甲的老头站出来，白色的头发颤抖着，说话都带点气喘。  
“是吗。”利威尔整理了一下自己的衣领，并不正眼看着他。  
一个中年女人站在老头背后，拢着自己的盘发，她胸口硕大的珍珠项链闪着刺眼而庸俗的光泽：“以为我们不知道吗，利威尔先生，你和我们耶格尔董事长的那些过去……”  
利威尔站了起来。  
“你现在开枪也没有用了，利威尔先生，我们可都是知道得一清二楚。男人和男人那点事，还真是恶心呢。”  
“我根本用不着开枪。”利威尔慢悠悠地说道，“奈尔•德克你们都不陌生吧？”  
董事们一下子变了脸色。  
“雇凶杀人，应该是很大的罪名吧？”利威尔接着摆弄自己的袖扣，“据我所知，在座的每一位都逃不了牢狱之灾。”  
“不知道，你怎么想呢，莱纳先生？”莱纳•布朗，艾伦的表哥。  
高大的男人从人群中走出来，俯视着利威尔。  
“如果你现在去举报我，我发誓你会再也看不到艾伦•耶格尔。”莱纳一把扯掉利威尔的袖扣，“现在就扔掉你的追踪器，想和我的好表弟一起死的话，最好识相点。”  
利威尔想了想，扔掉了手机。又从内袋里掏出一支枪，扔到莱纳脚边。  
“带我去找艾伦。”利威尔瞪着莱纳。  
莱纳用枪顶着利威尔的腰部："我劝你老实点，那你和我的表弟都能少受点苦。”  
利威尔的眼睛被蒙上的时候，他看到了那双充满希冀之光的绿色眼睛。  
“记住该记住的，忘记该忘记的。改变能改变的，接受不能改变的。”（注1）他听到艾伦的声音读道。  
是啊，我们在此刻应该把一切交给命运，艾伦。  
命运，一定不会给我们坏的结局。

利威尔感觉周身的温度在不断下降。临近冬天，温度本来就够低，但这里的温度更是低得可怕。  
利威尔眼睛前面的黑布终于被解开。  
罗斯公司的冷冻库。艾伦正蹲在角落里发抖。  
“很浪漫吧？你们可以想像你们是杰克和罗丝，在冰冷的海里迎接死亡……You jump，I jump.一起死吧，相爱的人。”（注2）莱纳把冷冻库的门关上了。  
“不，我们并不是爱人，至少让……”艾伦的话没能说完。  
艾伦的牙齿已经在打颤，说话哆哆嗦嗦：“利威尔先生……你不该来这里。”  
利威尔捧起艾伦已经冷得僵硬的脸：“要我放你一个人在这里？”  
“不值得。你有大把的男孩们在等着你。”艾伦把脸别过去，肩膀颤抖。  
“不，艾伦。”利威尔把艾伦的脸扳过来，“听好了，我只说一遍。我爱你。”  
“我知道这句话来得有点晚，但我还是想告诉你。没有你的日子我过得很糟糕。我确定这不是依赖，这是爱。艾伦，我爱你。”  
“真是的，利威尔先生在说什么啊……”  
他们用僵硬的动作拥抱在一起，汲取对方身上的体温，即使这点温度在这个人工的冰天雪地里显得那么卑微。  
但天地那么大，人和人的感情本来就是最卑微的。它是四目相对之间的眼波流动，是一个磕磕绊绊的吻，是两颗心贴在一起跳动的拥抱。  
利威尔感谢命运，即使他曾失去一切，但是命运把一切再次塞回他的手里。他发誓他将永远紧握他所珍惜的人，不再辜负命运之神的安排。  
“呐，利威尔先生，试试……这个……吧？”艾伦的手抖得厉害，拿来两针管的试剂，“阿……阿尔敏新研发的……样品，可以闭塞任何感官，进入假死状态几小时……但还没在人体上……试验过。”  
利威尔没有犹豫，拿过针管就往艾伦静脉里推。  
“都要死了，还那么多废话。”  
利威尔为自己也注射了麻醉剂。  
“赌吧，看药性结束之前会不会有人找到我们。”  
他们依然拥抱着。  
“出去之后，在一起吧？”利威尔在进入沉睡之前问道。  
“嗯。”艾伦已经很疲惫了。  
这里没有窗户，但利威尔看了看手表，是太阳该升起的时间了。  
他断定今天会是个好天气，而阳光，终将降临大地，融化坚冰。

注1：来自塞林格的≪麦田里的守望者≫  
注2：电影≪泰坦尼克号≫里的梗，其实不用我解释吧~  
可能有人会问小天使为啥在这次接受了老流氓的告白，因为他以为自己要死了，人在濒死状态的时候精神也会不一样，会比较坦诚，所以设计了这一桥段，希望大家喜欢~

8  
利威尔醒来的时候，艾伦已经不见了。  
那是一间病房，靠窗的病床上空空荡荡的，白色的枕头上有凹陷的痕迹，曾有人睡在这张床上，陪伴昏迷的利威尔度过了三个日日夜夜。  
又让那家伙跑了……  
利威尔怒从心起，拔掉了自己手上的注射器，泄愤地踢倒了挂着点滴瓶的支架。鲜红的血液从手上的针眼上流出来，玻璃瓶碎裂的声音成功地引来了走廊上急匆匆的脚步声。  
“利威尔先生，怎么了？”利威尔抬头，看到了那双关切的绿眼睛，在这个被白色覆盖的毫无生命力的房间里，就像是一道翠绿的风景，房间里一下子明亮起来，“我就是出去喝个水而已……”  
旧时光好像回来了。他们仍然在那座房子里，好像从未分开过。他们可以背靠着背在长沙发上读书，距离是一伸手就可以抱住的长度；他们也可以靠在一起看电影，看着年轻英俊的发际线还没有后退的裘德·洛在不同的女人中来来去去，最终却一无所得孑然一身。（注1）  
幸好，他们都没有一无所得。  
“艾伦。”利威尔此刻心中全部都是感动，却无从表达。他只能伸长手臂把那个自己日思夜想的人揽进怀里，然后感到前所未有的安心。  
“利威尔先生先把点滴挂完。”艾伦脸红着挣开利威尔的怀抱，拿了一团棉花帮利威尔堵住仍然在冒血的针眼，按了呼叫铃。  
“艾伦，你身体没事了？”  
“没事了，比利威尔先生醒得早呢。”艾伦拨弄着自己的手指，看起来很紧张。两人从来没有以恋人的关系在一起说过话。痛苦经历得太多，幸福反而显得不真实。  
利威尔心想，以后得让他习惯。  
“公司董事会的事情，我已经把所有利威尔先生搜集到的证据交给让了，让会处理的。话说我们还要谢谢让呢，要不是他往我身上装了定位器，（注2）我们可能真的要冻死在那里……只是最近要推出最新的麻醉剂，董事会又大乱，所以需要大量资金呢……”艾伦的紧张变得更加明显起来。  
“你这是在向我要钱用吗？”利威尔拿起他床头柜上的手机，已经修好了，并且电量满格。一切都没有变，但又好像一切都改变了。  
利威尔拨通韩吉的电话：“韩吉，给罗斯公司拨款，不管他们要多少钱。”  
“这样可以了吧？”利威尔朝艾伦扬了扬眉毛。  
“谢谢……谢谢利威尔先生。”艾伦局促地用脚摩擦着医院的瓷砖地板。  
“小鬼，有什么好紧张的？”利威尔嘴角上扬了起来，“我们的关系还不够深入吗？”  
“利威尔先生笑了……”艾伦惊诧地看着利威尔，然后也笑起来，“只是觉得，就这么梦想成真很不现实。”  
“你要是喜欢，以后我会学着多笑笑的。”利威尔摆弄着艾伦额前的碎发，“这回不走了？”  
“不走了。利威尔先生赶我我也不走了。”艾伦招呼门口表情尴尬的护士进来，帮利威尔重新扎针，“利威尔先生以后就算生气也不能拿自己的身体出气啊。”  
“知道了。啰嗦的小鬼。”  
“利威尔先生以后也不准抽烟了。”艾伦把自己口袋里的烟盒掏出来，那是利威尔的。  
“你决定了就好。”利威尔眯起来眼睛，下午时分，阳光透过窗户照射进来，温暖在周身洋溢起来。  
这就是像是爱情电影里的最好结局，相爱的人最终走到一起，坏人受到应有的惩罚，未来的生活被阳光照亮，前方一片坦途。  
难怪艾伦会觉得不真实。  
自由，所谓的自由，这时必须在爱情面前让步。此刻，利威尔甘愿被这种甜蜜的牢笼束缚，心甘情愿交出双手，让牢笼的主人——艾伦·耶格尔为他套上镣铐，从此带着桎梏飞翔。  
屈服于幸福，兴许就是承认失败。但是，这种失败却要比千百次胜利有意义的多。（注3）

PH酒吧里沸反盈天。韩吉早就嗨翻了，正在舞池的中央胡乱扭动自己的身体，周围的人都对这个性别不明的人退避三舍。  
利威尔坐在卡座里，左手搂着艾伦。埃尔文坐在他们的对面温和地笑着：“为了庆祝你们在一起，今天的酒就不算你们钱了。”  
“应该的。”利威尔灌着免费的威士忌，琥珀色的酒液的颜色有点像艾伦的发丝。  
艾伦的手覆上利威尔拿酒杯的右手。  
“真是的，就算是免费的，利威尔先生也别喝太多啊。”艾伦的语气有些微愤怒，但微不可闻。更多的快要满出来的爱意。  
“亲爱的，反正你会送我回去的。”两个人的额头碰在一起，电流在眼睛之间闪动，他们的目光仿佛粘着在一起，再也不舍得分开。  
韩吉从舞池中爬下来，刚刚看到这一幕，觉得自己快被闪瞎了，戴上了早就准备好的墨镜。  
“真是的，有必要这么秀恩爱嘛。”韩吉扶了扶自己的墨镜，质量还不错。  
利威尔一脚把他踹下沙发，质量很让韩吉引以为豪的墨镜碎了一地。  
韩吉哭丧着看着自己的墨镜，利威尔却吹了一声口哨。  
“艾伦，我们去舞池。”  
艾伦被利威尔以松松垮垮的搂抱的姿势提起来，脸色有点尴尬：“利威尔先生怎么这样啊……那边有人一直在盯着你看诶。”  
利威尔的嘴唇快要贴上艾伦的耳廓了：“我保证，也有人在看你。”  
“所以，现在，让那群不长眼的人都来看看，你到底是属于谁的。”  
艾伦的脸变得更红，在舞池里五颜六色的灯光更显风情：“利威尔先生别这么说……”  
“当然，我也是你的。”  
两个人走进了舞池，所有人的注意力都被吸引过来，利威尔拉下艾伦的领子，把自己的嘴唇附上去。艾伦伸出手搭在利威尔的肩膀上，利威尔嘴里的威士忌的味道艾伦实在是太熟悉了，熟悉到，甚至有点沉醉在里面。  
不少周围的人们倒吸了一口冷气。Gay的圈子说大不大，说小也不小，但利威尔实在太有名，他和艾伦的事情基本上PH酒吧的常客都有所耳闻。  
所以，这是正式在一起了？  
有不少人摇头叹气，感叹一个浪子回头走进牢笼，也惋惜又一个满分零号名草有主了。  
两个人的身体几乎贴合在一起，摆动的幅度、频率也相同，虽然艾伦比利威尔更高一些，但没有人会觉得他们不配。周边的空气温度不断攀升，舞池里起哄声、尖叫声和口哨声响成一片。  
他们简直配极了。

他们闹到很晚才离开。艾伦拿了利威尔口袋里的车钥匙开回了家。  
“啊，又回到这里了。”艾伦拎着行李箱走进了利威尔的房子。这里曾经是他的伤心地，而现在在这里，他好像看到了无限美好的未来。  
“是啊。欢迎回家。”  
利威尔喝得不少，但还能正常走路。但即使现在意识迷迷糊糊，他也能握紧自己手里的人。  
“艾伦，过去的事情我很抱歉，不会再发生了。”承诺是他惟一能给的东西，即使它虚无缥缈，说出来不带任何分量。但利威尔决定，在往后的岁月里，他会用行动来为这份承诺添加分量。  
他想要一直这样走下去，走回家，走回卧室，走完剩下的人生。  
“嗯。”  
故事在这里开始，在这里中断，现在又在这里继续发展，并且将一直持续下去。  
要走的人总会离开，而该留下的人，一定会回来。过去的几年他们没能好好珍惜，那么，从现在开始，不算晚。  
真爱任何时候来临都不会晚。  
所以，相爱的人们，现在去享受你们的幸福吧。  
END

注1：电影《阿尔菲》里的梗，话说那时候的裘花花真的长得好好看啊  
注2：快来围观第七章里机智的让同学，“让看起来很愤怒，又没来由地表现出丧气，拍了一下艾伦的肩膀。”这里就是让装定位器的地方啦  
注3：来自毛姆的《人性的枷锁》

番外 离开前夜  
雨没有停。雨滴从法国梧桐的叶子边缘上坠落，敲在我的窗户上。  
时钟敲了十二下，居民区的夜里寂静无声，我翻了第五遍≪盲刺客≫，利威尔先生还没有回来。  
我房间里的衣服已经整理得差不多了，装在一个旅行箱里。书摞了一叠，放在床头柜上。  
这个房间又空了起来，风吹起窗帘，像女人飘舞的纱裙，带起了一室的灰尘飞扬。“它是这屋里唯一能存留到明天早晨的东西”。（注1）玛格丽特•阿特伍德用她丰富的想象力这么对我说道。  
看，抹杀一个人存在的痕迹多么简单。过了今夜，我将离开这座房子，而利威尔先生，也将像我整理东西一样迅速地把我从他的脑海里清除出去。  
我早该知道，用身体的欢愉建立起来的关系就是如此摇摇欲坠，只要轻轻推一下就会全部坍塌。可是我就是忍不住，忍不住和他相遇，上床，在这里住下来，一赖就是五年。  
现在，到了一切都结束的时候。  
手机响起来，是利威尔先生的助手韩吉。他的声音听起来喝了不少，但他还能清醒地告诉我让我把利威尔先生从PH酒吧接回去。  
我犹豫了一下，还是答应了。关于利威尔先生的事情，我总是容易心软妥协。

开车到PH酒吧的时候，正是夜晚最疯狂的时候。所有的人都在舞池里摇头晃脑，摆动着他们寂寞空虚的身体，来抒发他们心中同样的感情。  
我一眼就看到了利威尔先生。利威尔先生在舞池的最边缘，脸色如常，酒精并没有上脸。但我知道他喝多了。  
有洁癖的利威尔先生此刻竟然允许一个有异装癖的男孩把口红印子擦在他的脖子上，他的膝盖边跪着一个男孩在为他口交，他的左手还搂着一个男孩子，眼角的眼线画得妖冶，和利威尔先生相互调笑着，他们的嘴唇只有五厘米的距离，好像下一秒就会碰上。  
我很想转头就走，但我留了下来。反正这是最后一夜，以后，也许以后再也看不到利威尔先生了。  
我的左手按在自己的胸口，平复着那里的心潮涌动。我平静地走过去，把欲望中心的利威尔先生从三个男孩的包围中拉出来，帮他整理好衬衫的纽扣，拉好敞开的裤拉链，擦掉他脖子上的红唇印记。  
他身上的气味依然熨帖而干净，但染上了别人充满脂粉味的香水味道。  
“利威尔先生‥…”我叫他，不小心泄漏了太多情感。  
他狠狠地拉过我的衣领，我们在酒吧门口交换了一个伏特加味道的吻。  
“回家。”利威尔先生的语气专制霸道，带着我无法拒绝的性感。  
我们差点在车上就搞起来，我开了我人生中最惊心动魄的一段旅程，总算稳稳当当地停在利威尔先生房子的车子里。  
“艾伦哟，你要补偿我。”利威尔先生的声音响在耳畔，低沉富有磁性，像极了恶魔拿着人类所渴求的东西来引诱人们与他一同堕落。  
不需要我的回答，利威尔先生再次吻我。我们从车库吻到门口，磕磕绊绊地用钥匙开了门，没有打开客厅的灯，我们滚倒在客厅的长毛绒地毯上。  
我们急切地为对方脱掉衣服，利威尔先生的指甲轻轻刮着我背上的蝴蝶骨，成功地引起了我的战栗，我知道我无法拒绝利威尔先生做爱的要求，我只能更紧地抱住了利威尔先生，感受着他的体温。  
我们都已经勃起了，我们的下体相互摩擦着，带来了一波又一波强烈的快感。  
我害怕此刻我的失控，就好像我们天生就是为此刻的交媾而生，原始的结合就能让我们感到快乐，我们不再需要多余的情感，不需要爱情﹣﹣五年来我向利威尔先生索求的东西。  
利威尔把手探到我的胸前，温柔又粗暴地对待着我的乳首，我的背开始因为承受不了如此剧烈的快感而蜷缩起来。利威尔先生对我的身体实在是太熟悉，每一个敏感带他都了如指掌。  
不知道谁的身体碰到了音响的开关，一个低沉的男声在房间里响起来，温柔沉静如水，而房间里的温度却不断攀升。  
“穿越大洋大海，穿越茂密的森林。”  
利威尔先生把手指伸进我的后面，被进入多少次都不会习惯，我不安地扭动起来，他把嘴唇凑到我的嘴角，抚慰性地亲吻着我。  
这个吻不断变质，成为一个深吻，他的舌头在我的口腔里翻搅，我觉得我也快醉了。  
“我们不敢在穿越山谷后停歇，只因我在你身旁。”  
手指的数量由一根变成两根，他轻易地寻找到我体内的敏感点。我喘息地更加厉害，发出好像不属于我的甜腻呻吟。  
同时，利威尔先生的动作也开始加速，我感受到他失序的心跳，我们的身体在彼此渴望着。  
管他呢，此刻把一切感受交给身体。  
所有的伤痛，在这时都应该被暂时遗忘。  
“穿越变幻的荒原，穿越烈火组成的山脉。”  
他没有戴套进入了我的身体，被撕裂的感觉并没有消散，但随之而来的是更加强烈的快感。  
我不知道为什么快乐能和痛苦如此完美地并存，甚至相伴而生。我承受着他的进攻，有眼泪从我的眼角流下，他极尽缠绵地吻掉我的眼泪，温柔得都不像他。  
“穿越风雨，只因你在我身侧。”  
此刻我们呼吸、心跳同频，此刻他只属于我，不属于别的任何人。我突然希望此刻永存。  
窗外的雨已经停下了，我知道我们都快到爆发的极点。  
“For tonight I will be by your side.”  
“我爱你。”我听到自己说。  
我听到了他轻声的叹息，身下的动作慢了一拍。  
“But tomorrow I will fly.”（注2）  
没有关系。你不爱我没有关系。  
爱与被爱，本来就不是对等的。  
更何况，过了今夜我就要离开。

最后的最后，利威尔先生射在了我的身体里面，地毯被我们弄得一塌糊涂。  
我紧紧地抱住他，就好像抱住了我渴求的爱情。  
反正是最后一次了。

我的爱人，再见了。

注1：来自玛格丽特•阿特伍德的≪盲刺客≫。上海译文出版社。  
注2：Nick Cave的≪To Be By Your Side≫。前面的中文歌词是我自己的渣翻译。这篇番外全程听着这首歌码的

番外 生活  
“我回来了。”艾伦在玄关处换上拖鞋。最近罗斯公司的事务实在是多，多到每一天都是艾伦晚归，利威尔做好了一桌菜一边坐在餐桌边等着他的恋人回来，一边想去找一天到晚开发新产品的阿尔敏谈人生。  
“忙完了？”利威尔不咸不淡地问道，斜眼瞟着艾伦。  
“抱歉啊，利威尔。”艾伦满脸歉意，坐在了利威尔座位的对面。又仔细检查了利威尔的杯子，里面确实是红茶，而不是某种硬性饮料。  
“哼。”利威尔拿起自己的碗筷，心想，晚上有你受的。  
“今天的绿森林浓汤很好喝呢。”艾伦把勺子举到利威尔面前，一脸笑意。  
利威尔把头别过去，真受不了。一看到这个小鬼笑起来，就算有天大的火气都被软化成一滩糖稀了，哪里还有什么生气不生气的。  
“好喝就多喝点。”利威尔把汤碗推到艾伦面前，“我说啊，你也多吃点肉，都瘦成什么样了。”  
艾伦笑起来，眼睛都快看不见了。  
小鬼看起来真傻，利威尔想。

晚饭过后是两个人的办公时间，因为现在已经很少去酒吧，所以两个人坐在一起安安静静看书办事的时间变长了。  
两个人面对面地坐着，并不说话，自己干着自己的事情。当下的经济并不景气，但好在两家公司的经营状况都还不错。  
沉默的气氛蔓延开来，但这并不是尴尬的沉默，更像一种两个默契到极点的人的心照不宣。  
“呐，艾伦。”利威尔打破了沉默，“为什么罗斯公司有这么大的资金缺口？”  
“啊……是阿尔敏啦……”艾伦不好意思地挠头，“又拿了一大笔资金去研发了，我也没办法……抱歉啊，利威尔先生。”  
利威尔继续低下头去看文件：“跟我说什么抱歉啊，小鬼。”  
“以后我公司的资金被你掏空的话，还得你养我。”利威尔推了一下眼镜继续说。  
艾伦没能控制好自己，一口咖啡喷在了自己的文件上：“什么嘛，利威尔不要乱讲笑话好吗。”  
利威尔走到自己对面的那张书桌边，站在艾伦的身旁。  
“以前说我没幽默感，现在又嫌弃我讲的笑话，过去那个追我好几年的男人到底是不是……你啊。”利威尔拿掉艾伦眼前的文件，扔到一边。说到最后一个音节的时候，他的嘴唇已经完全贴到了艾伦的侧脸上。  
艾伦因为利威尔的靠近，脸红了起来：“当然……是。”  
“那就用行动来证明啊，小鬼。”利威尔把艾伦的脸扳正，嘴唇贴上去。  
还没有完全长大的少年身上有自带的年轻的薄荷的味道，嗯？甜椒、香根草、安息香、杉木……（注1）利威尔对味道极其敏感，一下子就认出了自己的香水的味道。  
小鬼，又偷偷用我的香水了……不过，还不赖。  
利威尔用舌头一遍遍描绘艾伦的唇形，无比虔诚珍惜，就像一个拿着经文蹒跚前往圣地的教徒，最终撬开了那扇给自己的生活所有意义的大门。  
他们唇舌交缠，交换着彼此的津液，这个吻里极少有欲望，大多都是爱意在这里被传达。  
洗衣机的轰鸣打断了这个亲吻。两人气喘吁吁地停下来。  
艾伦慌慌张张好像偷情被抓：“我先去晾衣服！”  
利威尔的嘴角向上翘了一下，然后无奈地看着艾伦的背影摇了摇头。  
这小鬼居然还是这么害羞。

阳台上艾伦拿着晾衣叉把已经洗好的衣服往晾衣绳上挂，不锈钢脸盆里对着两人的上衣、裤子、袜子还有……内裤。  
艾伦把自己的衣领往下拉了一下，昨天晚上激烈运动的痕迹还没褪下去,他的胸口上斑斑驳驳的红色吻痕有几个蔓延到了脖子上，怪不得阿尔敏他们今天看自己的眼神都怪怪的……  
艾伦脸上忍不住烧起来。  
“晒那么久还没晒完吗？”利威尔的声音从阳台门口传过来，艾伦转过头去，利威尔倚在玻璃门上，脸逆着光，阴影把他的脸打得更加立体。  
“啊，抱歉，再等一下。”艾伦微笑了一下，蹲下身去，把衣服挂到衣架上拉平。  
“不要说抱歉啊小鬼，不是说过了吗。”利威尔走过来，一个红色的天鹅绒盒子被扔到了那堆湿衣服上，“试试看，大小合不合适。”  
“诶？”艾伦没能反应过来。  
“能请一个礼拜的假吗？”利威尔也蹲下来，帮没能反应过来的艾伦把盒子打开，里面躺着一枚银色的戒指，没有多余的装饰花纹，干干净净。  
“请假干什么……”艾伦把戒指套到自己的左手无名指上，大小刚好。  
利威尔把他的左手牵起来：“结婚吧。”  
很多年以后，艾伦想起这个结婚场景，还是觉得一点都不美好。  
不懂浪漫的让向三笠求婚的时候，都排了九百九十九朵玫瑰，戒指盒子放在中间，钻石的大小闪瞎了每一个在场朋友的眼睛，白衣翩迁的小提琴手在旁边拉着《卡农》，空气里有紫罗兰香薰的味道，穿着西装打着领带看起来特别帅气的让单膝下跪，向穿着黑色露肩礼服的三笠伸出手，决定了下半生的走向。  
而他们，戒指盒子被放在湿衣服堆里，晾上去的衣服还在不断滴水下来到两人头上，利威尔穿着简单到极点的T恤，艾伦的衬衫领子没有完全翻好，两个人一点都不优雅地蹲着，收音机的夜间节目里絮絮叨叨的女主持人还在念着意大利人吐槽一般的话语：“他从未曾拥有和永远不会拥有的是何等的多。”（注2）  
但因为未曾拥有和永远不会拥有的东西太多，所以才要好好把握所拥有的。  
艾伦时常回想起这个场景，每次都会笑出声来。  
这样的场景才最有真实感，这是脚踏实地的安全幸福。  
因为，爱情和柴米油盐酱醋茶放在一起，才叫生活。

注1：爱马仕大地的香调的后调，话说我真的好中意H家的香水啊，于是私心地放了上去  
注2：来自意大利作家卡尔维诺的《看不见的城市》

番外 奇迹  
美国，马萨诸塞州（注1），剑桥城。这里刚刚下过一场雨，地面上的水迹没有完全干。  
法国梧桐叶的边缘金黄而蜷曲，旋转着飘落，停在艾伦的肩膀上，走在他身旁的利威尔伸出手帮他把落叶拂去。  
艾伦裹紧了自己的藏蓝色双排扣风衣。虽然只是秋天，但这座城市的温度已经很低了。  
“冷？”利威尔开口问，没等艾伦回答，就解下自己的围巾帮艾伦围上。  
艾伦把手放进了利威尔的大衣口袋里，利威尔的手很暖和，他忍不住把手覆上去，十指相扣。  
“小鬼你的手还真是冰啊。”利威尔一边说，一边把艾伦的手握得更紧。  
暑假已经结束了，这条街上经常可以看见有学生拿着书本急匆匆地往教室里跑去。  
“真是羡慕啊。”艾伦看着步履匆匆的学生们，发出了这样的感叹，“可以在MIT或者哈佛这些顶尖的学府里学习。”  
艾伦的大学时在本国念的，后来因为种种原因没能出国留学，所以一直对哈佛和麻省理工充满着所有学子都有的向往。  
“干嘛羡慕别人。”他们继续往前走，利威尔看着艾伦的侧脸，“我们有自己的生活。”  
“是啊，能和利威尔先生在一起真是太好了。”艾伦由衷地发出感叹，在这样一个冰冷的早晨有人有人为他暖手，相伴走在陌生的街道。

利威尔和艾伦坐了十几个小时的飞机来到波士顿，参观了北岸花园球场和自由之路，但这并不是他们此次行程的目的。于是在艾伦的要求下，他们又坐了车来到这里。  
查尔斯河在这里蜿蜒蹒跚，整个城市都笼罩在一种暗色调中，有一种朦胧又清冷的美。  
他们住在一间家庭旅馆里，房间收拾得很干净，老板是个上了年纪的肥胖的美国男人，却完全没有这个体型的人该有的暴躁脾气。利威尔非常不爽的一点就是，老板的女儿和艾伦年龄相仿，金发碧眼很是正点，已经来免费为他们的房间提供过好几次客房服务，每次都假借着送东西来和艾伦搭讪。这场闹剧以利威尔当着不知道叫Nancy还是Lucy的姑娘的面吻了艾伦作为结束。看着姑娘哭丧着脸的表情，利威尔觉得有点得意。昨天晚上，他们就在那个房间里相互交融，分享着彼此的温度，就像哈佛和麻省理工的校区一样密不可分。电视里有橄榄球比赛的转播，观众们的喧哗声盖过了两人说情话的声音。  
但，没关系，有些话不用说他们也能从彼此的眼睛里读出。  
现在，他们刚刚一起吃了早餐。  
香肠、烤面包、煎蛋，美国人的早餐单调、高热量得令人发指，但利威尔看着艾伦帮他切开煎蛋，在面包上抹上黄油的时候，突然觉得还不赖。  
“所以今天只要去办手续就好了吗？”艾伦的食指轻轻触碰着利威尔无名指上的银色金属圆环。  
“是啊。东西我叫韩吉早就给准备好了。”利威尔帮艾伦调整了一下双肩包的背带。  
“利威尔先生也真是的，这么重要的东西都交给韩吉先生去做。”  
“我发现你最近越来越喜欢挑剔我了。”利威尔佯装生气，伸手去敲艾伦的额头，艾伦笑着躲开。  
“谁叫你欠我这么多啊。”艾伦再次牵起了利威尔的手，“以后都要补偿给我。”  
两个人在已经越来越习惯情侣的相处模式，刚开始的时候，艾伦连直视利威尔都会脸红，而现在，他们大大方方地在人来人往的大街上牵手，左手无名指上同款的银色戒指惹眼极了。也许是他们的幸福太过明显，不时有路人对他们侧目，有不少人还对他们抱以理解得微笑。  
一个女孩抱着一大捧玫瑰花从他们身边走过，她的金发很漂亮，长度垂到肩膀上，遮住了她的背带裙的肩带，发梢微微地打着卷。她在艾伦和利威尔的身后停下脚步。  
红色的玫瑰上还挂着露水，花瓣火红得好像刚从炉火中跳脱出来，那种明艳强烈的色彩，就像所有相爱的人之间的温度，炽热到燃烧掉一切，除了爱之外什么都不再剩下。  
她抽出两支玫瑰花，跑到两人面前，水蓝色的眼睛就这么直直地望着他们。然后，她踮起脚别在了艾伦和利威尔的左边大衣的口袋里，对着他们露出了一个微笑，什么都没有说，哼着歌就走了。  
利威尔和艾伦相视一笑。  
他们继续在清晨充足的水汽中向前走去，带着认识的不认识的人的祝福，没有任何迟疑地向前走着，直到通往他们心中的目的地。

因为前期准备很充分，所以结婚手续不过是排队进去签了几份文件，利威尔和艾伦出来的时候正是中午，后面还有不少情侣排队等着办理结婚手续，很多都是同性恋人，他们大多相互看着，眼睛里只有自己爱人的模样，再也容不下其他。  
利威尔也这样看着艾伦。手里的一纸证书质量很小，而他们之前的过去太沉重，但他现在觉得这些都充满了意义。在PH酒吧门口，生来挑剔的他从弥漫的烟雾中抬起头来的第一眼，就相中了艾伦。  
错误的时间，错误的地点，错误的过程，错误的选择，那都无所谓，只要结局完满如想象，不留下一点遗憾。  
这就像个必然会发生的奇迹。  
只有必然，才能沉重；所以沉重，便有价值。（注2）  
“所以，现在，”利威尔一把把艾伦拉到自己怀里，“新郎可以亲吻他的新娘了吗？”  
“新郎先生，请便。”艾伦笑起来，脸上带上了樱桃色的红晕。  
这个吻与以往的任何一个都不同，它充满了神圣感，即使它违背了教义，那又怎么样呢。  
他们之间其实并不需要这张证书，也不需要别人见证，不需要仪式，这份感情已经不再需要任何外在的认可。它本身已经足够强大，在经历了风风雨雨之后它早就成长，能够抵抗未来未知的种种打击。  
两人所在之处，便是充满奇迹的天堂。

注1：马萨诸塞州允许同性恋婚姻，并且容许外来结婚者在这里领证  
注2：来自米兰·昆德拉的著名作品《不能承受的生命之轻》


End file.
